DBZ: C-21 the Bio fusion of a Saiyan and a Namekian
by Broxas The paladin
Summary: ok here is a new Idea for a Character C-21 he is from the Dragon ball universe kidnap by Dr. Gero to be the Perfect fusion of a Saiyan and a Namekian you cloud say he is a Cell prototype. he is more saiyan then namekian but he can go super saiyan when he is anger. he will heal ween he his brook and down on the ground. KrillinX18. If you like it pleases leave a review or PM.


This is a test story just to see if it is good if you like it leave a PM or a Review.

OC POV

My name is C-21 I was made by Dr. Gero to test the Cell android program. I have the DNA from the Saiyan and a Namekian but my power was too low to face Goku and his friends. So I was no put in to a pot as Gero was going to kill me. As the pot started heat up my body started barn as my cell started to heal from the barns. The Dr. Gero was now watching me as I started to get stronger. Dr. Gero "So you get stronger as you heal for death. Now I can make you my strongest weapon to kill Goku." He just put me next to the cell pod and walks out the room.

The narrators POV

Two-years past as Dr. Gero and 19 battle the Super Saiyan Vageta. Dr. Gero starts to use the pot remotely to make C-21 as powerful as a super Saiyan. Vageta kill 19 as Dr. Gero started to fly back to the lab. Krillin started to follow Gero with the others behind but Vageta was a head of then as Trunks should up to help then stop the androids.

In the lab Gero started looked at the pod with C-21 and said "you are not ready yet but 18 & 17 will stop then." Two new pods opened up next to the wall.

Outside the lab Krillin was trying to break the door down as Piccolo and Tien appeared saying "krillin Is that the lab." Krillin looked at the door as he made his "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAA" The door fell as then landed outside. Piccolo ran at Gero as the pods open showing a Black herd boy and A blond herid girl. The Gero looked at the two androids as Vegeta and Trunks showed up. Trunks just looked at the three androids as he said "it them Burning attack." The attack hit 17 how just kick it at Gero saying "Blonde you help us there so will just leave here." 18 just started to walk around the lab and said "17 there is an pod here with an android here." 17 was shock as he said "who!" 18 just looked at the number "16" She started to open the pod as trunks said "stop now more androids." He ran at 18 kicking her in to the wall. 17 just started to lath as he said "you just attack my sis you have balls but not for long Blonde." 18 kick Trunks sending him out the lab. 18 "he is strong but he is still a Saiyan. Just not a challenge at all so who is next?" Vageta attack the blonde android as she move out the way faster the he could punch. She was now flying to the high way with Vageta tilling her. 17 was looking at them all as he said "ill lit her have her fun then Ill face one of you but if one of you try and attack my sis I will jump in."

Vageta got a good hit in as he said "this is fun but I'll make you in to a toaster BIG-BANG-ATTACK" The attack hit 18 but all it did was knock her back as she started to fly in to him saying "is Goku stronger then you." Vageta with anger said "no I am the strangest in the world I am prince Vageta." 18 kick vageta in the chest as he fill she bricks his arm in two as trunks attack's her 17 interseps the Super Saiyan as Trunks fill to the floor Tien and Piccolo attack 17 but are knockout in a punch.

Krillin was standing next to 16 as krillin said "way are you not fighting me." 16 look at krillin and said "you are not my target and I just what to look at the bards." Two robins came up to 16 as he smiled. Krillin started to think of 8 the friendly-android as he said "you now we can be friends 16 if you what." 16 looked at Krillin and said "that would be nice." Krillin was about to shack his hand as 17 and 18 came with 17 saying "your next baldy." Krillin said "no I have had at it up to her with all this fighting can we stop this for ones." 17 looked at him and said "you are just a coward so run home two your Goku." Krillin just looked at his hands as he said "you know what less fighting more talking." 17 just looked at him saying "you are just something new." Krillin said "I just seen you two knock all of them out in one hit so no I will just talk to you that more fun the all my body being destroyed." As he said this 18 move closer to him and she looked at him with a cold smiles as if she was going to kill him but she kiss him on the chick as she said "you're so cute Ill lat you live till the end then I will kill you the best way I can." She just lick his face saying as he trembled in fear "I'll see you later baldy" as she started to fly off 17 said "so she likes you then I'll just have to say one thing if you try anything you will be dead faster than you can say HELP ME GOKU. 16 lest go." 16 looked at Krillin and said "bye friend."

Thank you for reading this I hope to see you all agen next time C-21 has something to say

"sup I will just like to say I will be there in the cell's second form battle do you now how but next time on DBZ: C-21 a monster will attack ginger town killing all the people."

my agen Krillin has something two add

Krillin "I get to try and stop that monster but if you seen the show then you now what happens next."


End file.
